RISEN FROM HELL
by Squick I. High King of Squick
Summary: this is the first instalmant of what i hope will span four fiction stories.
1. Chapter 1

full summary of story: two demons locked in battle since ancient times, have been frozen deep inside the earth's crust. they were discovered by commander anderson who has now been taken into a medical facility for further study because he exposed to the background radiation of the block of ice.

IN THE MEDICAL FACILITY

Commander Anderson was muttering something in his room at the medical facility when a bright light shone, The Commander shut his eyes to try and block it out. this failed and he started to have a fit, he heard his door open and scientists rush in.

"what's wrong with him?" one said to the other.

"i don't know, he was fine a min-". Anderson grabbed the scientists with one arm each and threw them into the wall, killing one and injuring the other. he walKed over the dead scientist to the injured and picked him up.

"what are you going to do to me?" asked the scientist.

Anderson looked at the scientist. "take me to the block" he commanded.

"i can't" replied the scientist.

Anderson punched the scientist in the face, kicked him in the stomach and watched him fall to his knees. "will you take me now?" he asked.

"y-yes" stuttered the scientist, fearful of what Anderson would do if he said no.

they walked the high security room where the cube was being held for the time being, the scientist opened the door. "now you wait here for a minute" said the scientist sternly.

the scientitst walked through the door and was met by s security guard "what are you doing here Dr.Jones?" asked the Guard.

"it is none of your business, but i am here to study the cube" Jones Replied.

"i'm sorry doc but only those scientists with level 9 access can study the cube, so i'm afraid you will have to leave because i know that you are only cleared for level 6 access" said the guard.

"fine by me, but i don't think Commander Anderson is going to like this" replied Jones.

"you let that thing out of its cage" continued the guard "i'm going to report this".

the door was pulled from its hinges as he finishing speaking and Anderson walked in.

BANG!!

Anderson dropped to the floor after the guard shot him in the head.

"he's dead, no thanks to you" the guard said looking at Jones.

Anderson stood back up and walked over to the guard.

"no fucking way, i just shot you. you should be dead." the guarded stammered.

Anderson grabbed the Guard, Lifted him into the air and Slammed him down with so much force that the floor cracked underneath him.

the guard was lying in a pool of blood that was pouring from the top of his head. "tell...my wife and kids...that i love... them". he died from his wounds.

Anderson walked towards the ice cube. "get away from that" commanded Jones, running at Anderson, but Anderson caught him in the face with a vicious punch, breaking his nose. anderson picked him up and he also picked up the dead guard's gun.

"what are you doing with that?" asked jones. Anderson turned the gun towards Jones.

BANG!! BANG!!

Jones collasped to the floor clutching his chest as blood poured out of two fresh wounds. "i'm begging you Commander, don't set those demons free" he gasped.

BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!

Jones wasn't dead still but didn't have the strength to do or say anything. Anderson walked towards the cube and pressed the heat buuton which released heat over the cube and melted it.

Jones, in horror looked at the fire demon (A/N: Kane) and burst into flames, instantly dying.

Anderson looked at the same demon but did not burst into flames "why didn't i die as well?" he asked the fire demon.

"you are impervious to harm from me. i am not too sure about my brother though. my name is Kane by the way. i need your help in destroying my brother" Kane Replied.

"Where is he because when i found the cube, you where both inside the same one" Anderson asked, sternly.

"he was seperated and put into the room across from here. i will help you get into the room and kill the guards. then you will release my brother and i will kill him." Kane said, confidently.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

A/N: please review this. in the next chapter the undertaker will be released from the ice and there will be a bloody battle with a surprise outcome. this will not be the only Kane V Undertaker FIC OF MINE. i hope that there will be three sequels. thats depends on wheter i can plot the story.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Anderson was wondering to himself about he had got involved in this whole mess with these two demons. he had released the fire demon and now that same demon wants him to release the ice demon, his brother.

"are you just going to stand there and daydream Anderson?" said Kane, abruptly. this snapped Anderson out of his day dream.

"no boss i am not, i am going to help you kill your brother" Anderson Replied, happily.

"thanks for the vote of confidence but i only need to release him and then i will take of care of him. i have been battling him since before the beginning of time so i need no help in fighting him" said Kane.

Kane and Anderson walked out of the cell in which Kane had been imprisoned in and now they set off for the undertaker's cell at the other end of the hall. as they reached the cell, guards came rushing out but Kane looked at them once and they burst into flames. they walked into the cell and Anderson walked up to the controls and activated the heating above the cube to melt it just like he had done to Kane's cube. as the undertaker try to regain his breath, he realised he wasn't alone. he looked up and saw kane in the control room.

"you" he shouted. this made Kane aware that Taker was comin at him. he wasn't quick to dodge Taker's punch which was followed by a huge uppercut that sent Kane through the roof of the control. Taker jumped up the gap but was caught in the stomach by a kick from Kane after which he speared him through a nearby wall. with blood pouring from where he had been hit by taker, Kane walked through the gap in the wall and picked up his injured brother with one hand by the throat. Kane tried to crush Taker's windpipe but Taker pulled Kane's hand away and twisted it in a direction that it's not supposed to go. he became satsified when he heard the bone break, so he let go which was a mistake on his part because kane kicked in the nuts. using all of his strength he picked up Taker and held him above his head for 5 seconds before slamming him down as hard as he could. the floor gave way under the force of the slam and collasped. with his brother out cold, Kane limped towards the roof of the complex where he was met by Commander Anderson, "i take it that's he dead then" the commander said.

"yeah he's dead" Kane replied.

just then a voice was heard from where kane had came out of "not quite".

Taker came rushing at Kane who wasn't quick enough to dodge a flurry of punches from his brother, Taker kicked and punched Kane until he was unstable on his feet, but just as he was about to break his brothers neck, he was speared to the side. it din't move him much, just enough to put him off balace near the edge of the roof. kane captilised on this and punched his brother off the edge but as he fell Taker grabbed hold off his brother's leg pulling him down as well. when they landed, Kane was on top of his brother, Taker hit the ground the hardest out of the two, Kane believing him to finally be dead checked his pulse. there wasn't one. "finally he's dead" Kane exclaimed, happily.

Anderson jumped from the roof and landed on his feet, surprisingly sturdy adn walked up to Kane. "so now he is dead right?" asked the commander.

"yeah, i made sure i checked his pulse and everything" replied Kane who was in a happy mood.

anderson remebered something about these two demons he had read a couple of hours after finding "Kane your brother never had a pulse, he was already dead" the commander.

"what, oh shit yeah he didn't" kane laughed, but there was something in his eyes that meant he was scared but it was only there for a second.

Kane and Commander Anderson walked away from the crumbling medical facility. "well this is where we go our seperate ways" Kane said.

"yeah but if you ever need anything, just stop by my house in Yonkers, New York, the new york military base or email me at " said the commander.

Kane said nothing to this and walked off in the opposite direction back towards the medical facility to check for his brother's body. he looked around for the body but nothing was there, then deep inside his mind he heard "i am coming for you Kane, you won't know when, you won't know where but i am coming for you" Echoed Taker's voice.

a/n: this is the end of the first instalment but hopefully there will be more to come, if i can think of a plot to the next few.


End file.
